Hermione's Secret Life
by Lillia111
Summary: Draco has a secret he's in love with Hermione. Will she feel the same? Will Snape Fall in love? find out what will happen. chaper 26 to the end redune only changed one name a bit. will love conqur all.
1. Train Ride to Hogwarts

Hermione Granger was waiting at platform 9 for her friends Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron had arrived at the train station to see Hermione sitting on a bench.  
  
Harry said "Hey Hermione how are you"  
  
Ron said "hey Hermione"  
  
Hermione said "hey guys I'm fine"  
  
Hermione grabbed her things and set off to Platform 9 3/4 with Ron and Harry. Draco stepped in front for them he had a smirk on his face  
  
Draco said "well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood"  
  
Harry said "back off Draco" he held his wand be hide his back Draco walking between Platform's 9 and 10. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same. The train started moving out of the station. After a few mins Hermione fell asleep so did Ron and Harry. Hermione started to sleep walk she opened the door and started walking in the Hall. Hermione walked passed Draco's carriage and walked into a wall and fell on the floor uncontents. Draco had watched her and went out to see if she was ok.  
  
Draco said "are you ok" but reseved no answerer from Hermione.   
  
Draco picked her up and carried her to her carriage. He laid her down and kissed her forehead hoping no one saw what he did. He rushed back to his carriage and sat down. They were getting close to Hogwarts when Harry and Ron woke up to see Hermione asleep still. They know that something had to be wrong when they had tried to wake her up they had called out her name but she didn't wake up.   
As soon as they got to Hogworts they asked Dumbledore If they could take Hermione to Madam Pomfrey. He said that it would be fine. I'm so sorry it is short.  
  
From,  
Paige 


	2. Malfoy Tells

As Harry and Ron were running Hermione to Madam Pomfrey Draco was watching them. He thought "is she going to be ok" suddly he snapped out of it thinking "why would I care for that mudblood". But yet he was falling in love with her he didn't know why but he was. He want to see if she would be ok he snuck out of the Great Hall and tiptoed to the Hospital Wing. He opened the door and listened to them.  
  
Harry said "Madam Pomfrey what's wrong"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "she is unconscious you boys should get back to the Great Hall"  
  
Ron said "ok"  
  
Draco know he had to get out of there and fast he ran back to the Great Hall wanting to bust out tears but know that his friends might think he was crazy he gut back just before Harry and Ron entered. He walked up to them.  
  
He said "where's Mubblood granger"  
  
Ron said "she's at the Hospital Wing"  
  
He said "what pithy"  
  
After dinner was over Draco went up to he room he put a sound proof spell on the door so no one could hear him and he began to cry. He went to bed soon and had a bad dream that Hermione died and he woke up. He had to see how Hermione was.  
  
The next day Draco decided to visit Hermione. He had walked in just as Madam Pomfrey gave he a potion to help her wake up. She derated him to sit down in a chair next to Hermione. He said down and started to talk to her.  
  
Draco said "Hermione I feel so sorry for you I have been mad to you all these years now I relised that I'm crazy for you. I think I'm in love with you"  
  
Draco got up and left just as Hermione woke up. Madam Pomfrey checked her and asked some questions  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "what's your name"  
  
Hermione said "Hermione Granger"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "good"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said"what house are you in"  
  
Hermione said"Gryffindor"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "good"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "what school do you go to"  
  
Hermione said "Hogwarts"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "wonderful you are free to leave"  
  
Hermione left the Hospital Wing and looked for Ron and Harry. She bumped into Malfoy. She gasped when she saw it was him.  
  
Hermione said "I don't want to start anything with you"  
Before she know it Malfoy had dragged her into an empty class room. He pinned her into a wall and kissed her walking close to her. She pushed him away.  
  
Hermione said "don't play games with me Malfoy"  
  
Before she know it he had kissed her deeply putting his arm on her shoulder and stopped kissing her and nipped on her ear.  
  
Draco said "do you think I'm kidding well I'm not"  
  
He left her in the classroom. She was shocked and went to the common room to talk to Harry and Ron. She saw Malfoy peeking at her as she ran upstairs. 


	3. The Letter

Hermione dashed up to Gryffindor Tower she nocked on the door because she didn't know the Password so Harry opened it. Harry was shocked to see Hermione  
  
Harry said "Ron come over here"  
  
Ron said "what do you need Harry"  
  
Harry said "Hermione is back"  
  
Ron said "hey Hermione you look shocked what happened"  
  
Hermione walked into the common room and sat down on the couch she was shocked really bad. Ron and Harry looked at her. She took a deep breath and a sip of water.  
  
Hermione said "well I was looking for you guys and bumbed into Malfoy. I said that I didn't want to start anything but before I know it I was dragged into a empty class room. He pinned me into a wall and kissed me he started to walk close to me and I pushed him away and said don't play games with me Malfoy. Then he stared to kiss me again deeping the kiss then he stopped and nibbled my ear and said you think I'm playing well I'm not and then walked out. I ran up her to talk to you."  
  
They were shocked that there mouths were open. I looked at them and they shock there heads. I hugged them tightly. Then I let them go and they were shocked still.  
  
Harry said "Ron pinch me I must be dreaming"  
  
Ron did what Harry said and Harry screamed. Then he did the same to Ron but they were not dreaming at all. I looked at them and they shock there heads  
  
Hermione said "is this true you guys Draco came onto me and kissed me."  
  
Harry said "Ron do you think Draco changed"  
  
Ron said "maybe"  
  
Just as Ron said maybe and owl hit the window. Harry went to open the window. Slowly the owl flew over to Hermione she untied the letter of the owls leg and read it to herself  
  
Dear Hermione Granger I would like to met you in the Library in the darkest section there is. I want to see you so please come.  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy 


	4. The Meeting

Hermione said "guys I'll be in the Library"  
  
Harry said "ok"  
  
Ron said "don't you get tired of the Library"  
  
Hermione said "no"  
  
Hermione rushed down into the Library to find Malfoy. She found him and walked up to him he grabbed her and stood close to her. She tried to escape his strong hold but failed.  
  
Draco said "I know you don't want to leave me"  
  
Hermione said "what's this all about Malfoy"  
  
Draco said "I love you Hermione I cant live with out you"  
  
He let her go and walked close to her so that she was up at the wall. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him kissing her deeply. Then he put his hand up her shirt and his other hand on her shoulder. He rubbed her gently pulled her so close that no space was between them. He sticks his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Hermione thought "this is the point when a good girl would slap him"  
  
Then she could hear foot steps and try to get Malfoy off her. She pushed and he didn't budge. She did what ever she could do but the foot steps stopped and Snape was watching them.  
  
Snape said "Mister Malfoy get off Miss Granger if you father know he would kill you"  
  
Malfoy did what Snape said to do. Snape looked shocked that Malfoy was kissing Hermione. Then he was about to take points away but didn't.  
  
Snape said "this time I won't take point from you but next time I will" 


	5. Thinking About Each Other

Hermione walks up to Gryffindor Tower. She now knows the password. She tiptoes in the Common room know that people are sleeping.  
  
Hermione thinks "I'm falling in love with Draco. But how could you not he's like a god. The sexy little beast"  
  
Minewhile  
  
Draco sits in his room. Combs his hair neatly and then smiling in the meair. Sits on his bed happy to but in his bed but misses Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco thinks "She is one hot girl that Hermione Granger I love her and her sexy body"  
  
They both go to bed thinking about each other. Hermione falls asleep on the floor with a book next to her. Draco falls asleep with his comb. They both start sleep walking. Hermione opens the door outside and falls on the grass next to Draco. It starts to rain.  
  
The next day Harry looks for Hermione before going outside Cabbie looks for Draco. Harry and Crabby but look down at there friends. Harry picks up Hermione and Crabby picks up Draco and carries him to the Hospital Wing Harry does the same to Hermione.  
  
They walk and madam Pomfrey was shocked they set there friends on a bed and walk out. Madam Pomfrey checks them both to find out they have the flu. 


	6. Life or Death

Draco Breaths normal as for Hermione she breaths deeply. Madam Pomfrey was scared that Hermione wouldn't make it but made a potion to help her out. Then she makes a sleeping potion to help them sleep. Then she calls Professor Snape to make a Flu Helping potion.  
  
Snape thinks "What happened"  
  
Snape finishes the potion and puts it into two bottles and hands them to Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey gives each of them one. Opens there mouths and foseses one down Hermione and Draco.  
  
Hermione thinks "I love Draco and his sexy ass so much dam he's a sexy beast"  
  
Draco thinks "I love Hermione so much I'm falling more in love with her"  
  
Draco wakes up first he get out of bed and looks at Hermione peacefully sleeping. He gets ready to go back to his room but he doesn't want to leave Hermione alone not knowing were he went off to he pulls out paper and writes Hermione a note.  
  
Dear Hermione I woke before you and got ready to leave but didn't want to leave you alone so I wrote this letter so that you would know that I went back to my room. I hope to see you soon  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
He left the note next to her so that she would know were he went. A few mins later Hermione woke up. She picked up the note and read it she decided to get ready. She went and changed her clothes and walked back to Gryffindor Tower. She walked in to see Harry and Ron sitting by the fire. She walked by them and sat down and wanted to talk but no one said hi to her. She walked down stairs and bumped into Malfoy by the same empty Class room.  
  
He grabbed her and dragged her into the classroom shutting the door. He pinned her into the wall and started to kiss her she deepened the kiss managing to sleep the tongue in his mouth. It lasted for 15 mins but it was the best 15 mins of her life. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- So it has some curse words but I had to spice it up a bit it was getting dull.  
  
Love,  
Paige  
  
P.S I love my Malfoy (online one). 


	7. Troubled Thoughts

Hermione was speechless after the kiss was over. She ran up to Gryffindor Tower to find her friends. She walked in to see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch looking back at her with wide eyes.  
  
Ron said "Where have you been Hermione"  
  
Hermione said "Hospital Wing"  
  
Ron said "Who took you done there"  
  
Harry said "I did"  
  
Hermione said "Lets work on are homework"  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione pulled out there homework and started to work on it. She was thinking about what happened 15 mins before and could picture the sexy little beast kissing her. She loved him no doubt about it she was madly in love with Draco.  
  
Harry said "what are you thinking about Hermione"  
  
Hermione said "noting just thinking about homework"  
  
Ron said "yeah right"  
  
Hermione said "ok I'll tell you what happened. It all started when I woke up and found a note from Draco Malfoy saying that he got up before me and wanted to talk to later today. I got changed and was walking up to Gryffindor Tower. When I bumped into Malfoy. He dragged me into a empty classroom and started to kiss me. It lasted 15 mins and then he dashed off and left me in there. I was shocked at what happened and came up here."  
  
Harry and Ron were a bit shocked at what they heard. Hermione slapped both of them to wake them from there shocked trance. They both screamed "OUCH"  
  
Meanwhile  
Draco was sitting in his room grabbed a robe and hopped into the shower. He washed his hair and body. He got changed and combed his hair. Then he got into bed and fell asleep.  
Meanwhile  
Hermione couldn't sleep at all. She opened a book and started reading. She was up all night. She thought about Malfoy and when she was going to see Malfoy again she was in love. She sat next to the fire crying she wanted to see Malfoy really bad. She wrote a letter to Draco.  
  
Dear Draco I want to met you soon met me by the empty classroom so we can talk. Love,  
Hermione Granger 


	8. Love at First Sight

I got this Idea from Kole17 with her story but I didn't copy it I took parts of it for my story. So Thank you kole17 for you story with that wonderful Idea.  
Love,  
Paige  
  
At breakfast the next day a new kid was transferred to Hogwarts. His name was Erik. He was placed in Slytherin. He was also a Pure Blood. He sat next to Draco at Slytherin Table. Dumbledore decide to make a new head girl and a new head boy. He chose Draco and Hermione to be the new head girl and boy. They both went to the front of the Great Hall. Erik looked at Hermione and fell in love with her. He didn't care if she was a mud blood.  
  
Dumbledore showed Draco and Hermione to there new room and Common room. Erik snuck up on them. Draco wanted to be friends with Harry and Ron. He kissed Hermione just as Erik came in he watched her kiss Draco and was mad. He snuck out crying for it was love at first sight.  
  
The next day he asked Draco a question.  
  
Erik said "Do you love this girl named Hermione Granger"  
  
Draco said "well yes I do I love her with all my heart. I would give up my gel to be with her"  
  
Erik said "well you're going to have to get passed me because I love her and she's going to be mine"  
  
Erik went to find Harry and Ron. He wanted to ask them a question  
  
Erik said "Harry and Ron, Draco would like to be friends with you so do you want to met him later today"  
  
Harry and Ron said "ok"  
  
They went to find Draco so that they could talk to him and plan to meet later today.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it. It took time to write.  
  
Love,  
Paige 


	9. Confession

Still using kole17's idea.  
  
Love,  
Paige  
  
Draco finished talking to Ron and Harry about what they liked or disliked. He was hoping to be friends with Harry and Ron. He loved Hermione and didn't want her to lose her best friends.  
  
Draco had rushed up to his new common room.  
  
He said "Hermione"  
  
He searched all over the common room. He saw blood in a corner and a body. He didn't want to check for a pulse. He rushed her down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
He opened the door. He rushed Hermione to a bed and laid he down. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
He yelled "Madam Pomfrey"  
  
Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office and saw Hermione on a bed. She told Malfoy to leave and that he could visit later. She could see that he loved her because he started to cry. She hugged him and then started to help Hermione.  
  
He left just as Madam Pomfrey said to do. He rushed of to find Harry and Ron what had happened. He found both of them in the Library.  
  
Draco said "Harry, Ron, Hermione is hurt. Want to check on her later today?"  
  
Harry said "Ok"  
  
Ron said "Yes"  
  
Draco said "Cool I'll see you later"  
  
Draco walked out of the Library and decide to walk around. He was thinking of who could have done this.  
  
Draco thinks "It has to be Erik"  
  
Then he bumped into Erik. Pulled out his wand and pointed it at him.  
  
Draco said "Did you hurt my precious Hermione?"  
  
Erik said "Yes I did." 


	10. Rushing to save A Life

Kind of using Kole17's idea.  
  
Love,  
Paige  
  
Draco was mad. He grabbed Erik and pulled him to Dumbledore's office. He said the password and walked up to Dumbledore. He explained what happened to Hermione and that he thinks Erik did it. Dumbledore, who could read thoughts know that Erik did it. He let Draco leave.  
  
Draco walked down the steps said the password and left. He went to check on Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron were there when Draco walked into the Hospital Wing. He searched from Madam Pomfrey. He found her in her office.  
  
Draco said "What happened to Hermione? Will she be ok?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey said "Yes she will be fine and I think it was a spell that was used on her so that she would Bleed to death. I'm glad you found her brought her down here."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
As for Erik he was sent to another school. He was crying. He wanted to be with Hermione. He Was in love with her.  
  
Back in the Hospital Wing  
  
Hermione started to breathe deeply. They had closed there eyes and wished she would get Better. Suddenly she stopped breathing . 


	11. Save or Lose A life

Draco gasped when she stopped Breathing Ron and Harry gasped too. Then they started to cry. Madam Pomfrey did even thing she know. Finnely Hermione started to Breath again. Madam Promfrey asked the boys to leave and that Hermione would be back in a week. They did as they were told.  
  
A week later  
  
Hermione was able to leave Hospital Wing. She changed her clothes and left. She was walking down the halls when she bumped into Malfoy. He grabbed her and sat next to her in a empty classroom and started kissing her deeply. He pushed her into a wall. He pulled her up and kissed her more sticking the tongue in her mouth. It lasted 15 mins before Snape walked in the classroom and watched them for at least 3 mins. Then pulled Draco away from Hermione.  
  
Snape said "Malfoy does Granger have you under a spell"  
  
Draco said "No I love her there is no spell that I'm under"  
  
Snape said "Is this true Granger"  
  
Hermione said "Yes" 


	12. Nightmare

Hermione lay in her bed tossing and turning. She was having the worst dream of her life. She lay still under her covers.  
  
Dream  
Hermione was walking into a forest. She saw dead bodies on the ground. First she past Ron, Harry, and Draco's dead body. Everybody was dead except Hermione, Dumbledore, Voldemort, And the Deatheaters. Hermione screamed for she had just seen Voldemort. He walked closer and closer to her. She started to run out of the forest but Voldemort grabbed her and pulled her close to him.  
  
Then she woke up. She pulled out a book and walked down to the common room. She sat on a couch and opened the book and started to read. A few mins later Draco had walked down to the common room.  
  
Draco said "Hermione why are you up at 3:00 in the morning?"  
  
Hermione said "I had a bad dream"  
  
She started to cry. Draco had sat down next to her and hugged her. She told him her dream. He hugged her more.  
  
Draco said "You'll be fine"  
  
He went back to bed. She stayed on the couch and read her book. She had read it 50 times and could remember the whole book. She fell asleep on the couch. She woke up outside in the forest. Voldemort was walking closer and closer to her. She ran back to Hogwarts. Ran up the stairs and went back to sit on the couch.  
  
The next day  
  
She went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast with her friends. She didn't want to talk about what had happen. After they eat they met up with Malfoy. Malfoy talked about what kind of gel he used in his hair. Harry and Ron tried some of Malfoy's gel. Hermione didn't care about what kind of gel Malfoy used. She heard someone call out her name. She forced the voice out of her mind. She walked around a bit. Someone grabbed her and ran into the forest with her. Then they apperated. 


	13. The Mansion

I don't own the songs in this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter. I just write. Don't hurt me. Some of this chapter was from a Harry Potter Role Playing room that I did with my friends. Love,  
Paige  
  
Hermione and the strange guy had apperated in a mansion. She was pushed into a wall. The person had lifted his hoed. She know that it was Voldemort. She had known that face.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Draco looked around for Hermione. Soon he came back. He had looked around the school five times. Harry and Ron were wondering what Malfoy was doing. He shoked his head.  
  
Back at the mansion  
  
Voldemort walked closer and closer to Hermione. She could feel the evil and she didn't like it.  
  
Voldemort said "Its been 10 years sence I did this"  
  
Hermione said "Did what"  
  
Voldemort said "Relived tention"  
  
As soon as he said this Hermione ran. Noting was going to stop her. The only thing that would stop her was Smelly Cat by Pheobe Buffy. He could read her mind and know that she loved that song. He started to play it.  
  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
  
What are they feeding you?  
  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
  
It's not your fault  
  
They won't take you to the vet  
  
You're obviously not their favorite pet You may not be a bed of roses  
  
You're not friend to those with noses.  
  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
  
What are they feeding you? Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
  
It's not your fault.  
  
The song stopped and a new song stated.  
  
Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah  
  
I thought that I was to old to believe in fairy tales  
  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail  
  
I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me  
  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
  
It's coming clearer  
  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
Here comes the prince's kiss, I'm positive the slipper fits  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
It started out like just another ordainary day  
  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way  
  
The sun is brighter ad the happiness is here to stay  
  
It's like I'm dreaming  
  
Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
  
You got me glowing  
  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
Here comes the prince's kiss  
  
I'm positive the slipper fits it's not just make believe  
  
Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you  
  
We have it it's magic ohhhh  
  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
  
It's coming clearer  
  
I'm Cinderella at the ball I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
It's finally happening, I feel so good I gotta sing  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
I'm Ariel above the sea, I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
Here comes the prince's kiss I'm positive the slipper fits  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
Ohhh yeah  
  
It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe)  
  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah  
  
It's not just make believe  
  
Hermione walked out of the house.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Harry had the muraders Map. He found her on the map and let Draco have the map and his broom. Draco thanked him and set off to get Hermione. 


	14. The Rescue

I don't and repeat don't own Draco Malfoy or any other person in the books ( I wish I owned Draco Malfoy) I took some of this from another person and I give her credit for the idea. Oh and did I tell you that I DON'T own Harry Potter. Enjoy.  
  
Love,  
Paige  
  
Voldemort, who could see a half a mile away seen Draco flying on the broom. He walked back into the house and grabbed Hermione. He then gagged and tied her and tossed her into a empty room with no windows.  
  
Draco had arrived a few mins after Voldemort hid Hermione. He nocked on the door. A few mins later Volemort opended the door.  
  
Draco said "Were is she Voldemort or should I say Tom Marvolo Riddle"  
  
Voldemort said "Never call me by my full name or I will have to use a spell on you"  
  
Just after he said that Hermione managed to yelp. Draco looked around all the rooms till he looked in the last room were Hermione laid on the cold hard ground. He picked her up in his arms like she was a Baby. He ran outside and hopped on the broom. He flew back to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron could see that Draco loved Hermione. He took her to the Hospital Wing to make sure nothing happened to her. He laid her on a bed and left a not explaining what happened.  
  
An hour later  
  
Hermione was ready to go back to Hogwarts. Nothing wrong happened to her. She saw Draco walk up to her. She dragged him into the classroom. He had pinned her into a wall and put both hands on the wall next to her trapping her by the wall. He moved his hands of the wall and felt her carves. He was enjoying this. He walked close to her and kissed her on the lips. He never wanted to let go of her. He loved her more then he loved his hair or his gel. He slipped his tongue in her mouth.  
  
A few mins later  
  
Harry and ron had walked into the classroom. They watched for 5 mins. Then they left.  
  
10 mins later  
  
Pansy walked in. She say the love of her life making out with Granger. She wanted to cry.  
  
Pansy shouted "Malfoy get of that mudblood"  
  
Draco said "Never Pansy I love her and don't call her a mudblood"  
  
Pansy left with tears in her eyes. 


	15. Getting Ready

I know everyone is dieing for this chapter. Some kid wanted me to post this up now what should i say? Whadayya think i'm gonna say? Don't know why but he asked for that to be posted oh and I still DON'T own Draco Malfoy ( I still wish I did). On to the next chapter.  
  
Love,  
Paige  
  
The next day Dumbledore said that they were going to have a ball the theme was prom night they were going to have a king and a queen. He said to vote on the day of the prom. The prom was going to be on Wednesday. It was Monday so the next day they were going to shop for there outfits. Hermione and Ginny were going to shop together.  
  
The next day Hermione and Ginny went to pick out there outfits. Ginny saw a Stunning red satin strapless dress. They went in so Ginny could try it. It fit wonderfully on her. She looked stunning. They looked for Hermione's dress.  
  
Pansy  
  
Pansy saw a stunning turquoise formal gown made of satin, this dress has a halter neckline that buttons behind the neck. The entire bodice has a detailed bead and sequin design that extends to the hemline. She went to try it on. She was gorgeous. She looked like a queen.  
  
Back to Hermione and Ginny  
  
Hermione saw this gorgeous outfit. It was made of gorgeous blue organza that displays different shades! A blue rose design embellishes the dress with a touch of glitter. This dress is designed with one shoulder, and is floor length. When Hermione showed the dress to Ginny she loved it.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
They had came back from shopping and were showing people there outfits. Draco decided to ask Hermione out. Hermione was walking around the school. Draco had seen her and pulled her into a classroom.  
  
Draco said "Hermione do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Hermione said "Yes"  
  
They kissed for a few mins. Harry asked Ginny to the dance. Ron asked Luna to the dance.  
  
An hour before the dance  
  
Hermione was fixing Ginny's hair. She put it in a bun. Ginny fixed Hermione's hair into a knotty bun. Hermione was stunning. Ginny was gorgeous. They met there dates in the Library. Draco saw Hermione and his jaw dropped down. They headed for the dance. 


	16. The Ball

Ok here is the next chapter. I don't own Draco Malfoy (but I still wish I did). Enjoy.

Love,

Paige

-

-

-

Draco Malfoy held on to Hermione still socked of how gorgeous she looked. When everyone was at the dance Dumbledore walked up on the stage. Opened a blue piece of parchment.

Dumbledore said "The king is Draco Malfoy"

Draco walked up on the stage. Dumbledore handed him a piece of pick parchment. Pansy walked up to Hermione.

Pansy said "Well better cry now mudblood because I'm going to be Queen and when I am up on the stage I'll kiss Draco it would 32 Queens to die before you'll be Queen"

Hermione said "Well it is far less then 72 you'll need"

Draco opened the piece of parchment. He stepped up to the microphone.

Draco said "The Queen is Hermione Granger"

Pansy screamed "I want a recount"

Hermione walked up to the stage. Everyone but Pansy chanted words that Hermione would never forget. Everyone was chanting "Kiss". Draco Grabbed Hermione and bent her head back and kissed her. Pansy bust into tears. She ran outside ripping her dress. She ran to the lake.

Erik said "What are you running away Pansy"

Pansy said "Stupid Mudblood Granger she is the Queen of the dance"

Erik said "You're my Queen want to play a trick on Granger"

Pansy said "Ok"

Little did they know that Draco was watching them. He walked inside and told Hermione what Pansy and Erik wanted to do. Hermione went to find her friends and their date. They came up with a plan. Pansy and Erik had a plan ready. Erik had glue that he was going to put in Hermione's hair. Draco was going to fight with Hermione on stage and then was going to kiss Pansy. Then Harry would trip Erik making the glue fall onto Pansy.


	17. The Ball Part 2

Hey everyone I know you been waiting for this chapter and now it is here. A few things to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy or any other people in the books (hey J.K Rowling if you want you can let me own Draco Malfoy)

Money: NO money is being made from this story.

-

-

-

Pansy walks in alone. Hermione and Draco were on the stage.

Hermione says "Draco why do you always have to be so mean to me"

Draco says "I live for it"

Hermione says "Well were over"

Draco walks over to Pansy and kisses her. Harry goes to trip Erik. Ginny goes to help the crying Hermione. Draco lets go of Pansy.

Draco says "Pansy that was a joke I still love Hermione I never loved you"

Pansy starts to cry. Then a slow song comes on and Draco grabs Hermione and dances with her. He then nipples on her ear a little. He then walks up to the stage were everyone could see them. He kisses her and slips the tongue in her mouth his tongue moving to every nook and cranny. He slides his hand down the back of her dress. Hermione feels like she is going to melt. They both close there eyes. Pansy runs up on the stage and moves his hand and pulls her away. She gags and ties Hermione up and takes her to a room and tosses her into the room and locks the door keeping the key with her.

Back to Draco and the Party

Draco opens his eyes to see no Hermione and no Pansy. He runs down to Harry and cries. They walk around calling Hermione's name. When Draco sees a note on the floor with his name on it.

Dear Draco

As you might now that Hermione is missing. Do you want to see your mudblood girlfriend again? If yes you must kiss me for 30 mins.

Love,

Pansy

Draco writes a letter back to Pansy.

Dear Pansy

Were will I met you for are 30 min kiss. Then will you leave me alone.

Love Draco

Pansy gets the message and writes

Dear Draco

We will meet in the classroom you and Hermione kissed in. I will then leave you and Ms. Granger alone.

Love Pansy.


	18. Tricks and kisses

Hey everyone I know you been waiting for this chapter and now it is here. A few things to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy or any other people in the books (hey J.K Rowling if you want you can let me own Draco Malfoy)

Money: NO money is being made from this story.

Draco told Harry about the letters and asked if Hermione had told him of a spell to make Harry Look like him. Harry did know of one and cast it on him and became Draco. Draco did the same and became Harry. Harry who looked like Draco asked where the classroom was and Draco told him where to go. Harry met Pansy and started to act and talk like Draco. Pansy dived onto Harry and kissed him slipping the tounge and played around in his mouth. Harry wasn't enjoing this but know that Draco wouldn't do it because he loved Hermione.

30 mins later

Harry Left Pansy and found Draco and they turned into them selfs and Pansy took Draco to where Hermione was and gave him the key. He unlocks the door and unties and takes the gag of her. He kisses her and told her what Harry did to get her back saying that he had to do it but Harry used a spell to look like him. She thanked Harry.

Back to Pansy

Pansy went to her room and cried for she too loved Draco and wanted to kill Hermione. She thinks of a way to pay back with out being kicked out.


	19. The Dirty Trick

I like to say a few things. Thanks to ShouldaBlaydez for reading my story and saying it rocks when she hates Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: plz if I owned the story there would be more Draco Malfoy in the story.

Money: Hell if I made money off my story I would be rich and would not have writing this so no money and repeat NO MONEY is being made.

Love,

Paige

Pansy had a knife in her hand ready to stab Hermione in the Library. She walked down to the Library with the knife hiding and opened the door to see no one but Hermione in the Library took the knife out and held it high above Hermione's head and crashed into Hermione's back then taken the bloody knife with her making sure to clean the blood off in the girls bathroom.

Draco walked around looking for Hermione. He looked for Ron or Harry to see if they know where she was but they didn't know. He started to look every where for her then he went passed the Library and saw blood on the floor he went in there to see if that was Hermione.

He rushed over to her and checked to see if she was ok. He then rushed her down to Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione and put her on a bed she told Draco that he could visit later. Draco did what he was told but was going to check her later. He walked to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry and Ron. He knocked on the door and Harry opened it. Draco started to tell them where Hermione was and that they could visit later but need to help find out who did it.

Draco said "I think it was a girl that did it because she wanted me to be with her. So get Ginny here so she can cheek the girl's bathrooms. Ron you look around the school for any clues they might have dropped. Harry look in the Library. I'll cheek the boy's room just in case."

Ginny finds a knife in the bathroom. And takes it to the meeting places where Harry found a lock of Pansy's hair. Draco looks at the stuff.

Draco said "I think Pansy did it because that is her hair color and it's soft like her's but Hermione's is softer"

They went to find Pansy. Draco found her in the hall.

Pansy said "Oh so where is the mudblood"

Draco said "Pansy I know you stabbed her in her back and now she is in the Hospital Wing and I thought you were going to leave us alone now you try to kill her"

Pansy said "I did it for us Drackie"

Draco said "There is no us"

Draco Grabbed Pansy and dragged her to Dumbledore's office and told Dumbledore what happened. Dumbledore then took Pansy and locked her in a room that was just for her.


	20. The Pain

Sorry people it has been a long time. No I did not die if you were wondering. I have just been busy. So let's get to work.

Disclaimer: Do you think I own the book? Well I don't. I don't even own Draco. ï.

Money: I don't get paid to write if I did I would have updated sooner.

99999

Pansy banged on the door. She was crying because she wanted to see her Drakie.

She was far away from any of the houses.

Back to Hermione.

She had been giving a Dreamless Sleep potion. Draco, Harry, and Ron went down to see her. Madam Pomfry had told the boys that she was just fine. Draco sat next to her and stroke her long hair. He gave her one last kiss on the lips as he went back to there room. He sat on the green fluffy chair that was his and laid down.

Back in the Hospital Wing

Hermione had just woken up and felt her back. She could feel pain in her back and it ached like Hell. She sat up.

Hermione says "Madam Pomfry"

Madam Pomfry rushes out.

Madam Pomfry says "Yes dear"

Hermione says "Can I leave

Madam Pomfry says " Let me see your back"

Hermione shows Madam Pomfry her back. Madam Pomfry lets her go. She walk back to Her room and sits in her red fluffy chair next to Draco's. He woke up and looked into her face and sat up about to talk.

Hermione says "Shhhh don't talk just kiss me"

Her grabbed her wrist and sat he in his lap as He deepened the kiss. She slipped the tongue in his mouth exploring every inch and cranny of his warm mouth. He nipped her ear a little. Then he moved to her collar bone and nipped her before moving back to he ear. They parted from each other.


	21. Fainted Love

People as I have said time and time again I don't fucking own the story No Fucking money is being made so stop asking for it looks at self I cuter when I am mad.

Draco Malfoy started to nibble on Hermione's ear. He starts moving down to her collar bone. He nips her and she keeps her scream inside as lushes red blood starts to flow. He licks the blood up and sucks it down.

Hermione says "Draco I will be in the library if you need me"

She places her left hand on his chest and lifts up and walks off to the Library.

As she was about to walk in Snape sees her.

Snape thinks. 'Wow she is so hot. Look at the small ass on her.'

Snape walks up to her still thinking about how she looks.

Snape says "Hermione, Can I see you in my office to talk about a grade you have in my class."

Hermione says "Ok professor want to see me now"

Snape says "Yes Miss Granger now is a good time"

Snape walks her down to his office and lets her in. He then pushes her into A wall

I was going to stop here but that's not fair

Draco who was lonely walks down to the Library. He then walked to see his friends in Slytherin.

Snape walks closer to her then presses his lips on her lips he walks closer trying to enter Hermione slapped him and ran to the door but Snape puts a charm on it. Hermione yelled for Draco.

He heard her yell and ran to Snape's door does an unlocking charm and sees Snape trapped Hermione into the wall. He runs up to Hermione and holds her in his hands. He feels her heart beating fast.

Draco says "Snape what the fuck were you doing with Hermione"

Snape says "Draco I love Hermione a lot"

Draco "Well you can't have her she's mine"

Snape "I'll find a way to get her back"

Hermione faints in Drano's arms.


	22. Hiding From Someone

_Hey guys here's my update I will ignore the bad reviews from MalfieMia22 she's just a bitch. So I will shut up and update._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone. If I did Draco would be hiding under my bed now._

_Money: hell if I could be paid for each chapter I would update every hour so no money is being made._

_  
Draco carried Hermione back to there common room. The door opens and he steps into a big room with green and gold colors on the wall and on the seats. He laid her on a couch and kissed her good night. Then he went up to his room and slipped under the covers and fell asleep. _

_  
Hermione woke up and went into Draco's room. She woke him up and they talked and laughed a bit._

_  
The next day Hermione went into her room. She walked into her gold and red room. She put on a tank top and some hip huggers. When she came back Draco was ready. They walked down to the Great Hall together. She sat down and grabbed some eggs and bacon. Then she went to the Library. Snape walk in and she hears him as she is looking for a book. She hides be hide the book case. He leaves after getting the book from Madam Prince. _

_  
Hermione walks up to her common room. She is shaking. When she hears someone say the password. She knows that it is not Draco voice so she runs into her room and hides under the bed._

_  
Snape walks into the common room._

"_I know you're in here Hermione I saw you walking up here" Snape says_

_  
Hermione holds in her breath taking slow easy breaths. She hears footsteps close to her door. She sees the door knob move and she holds her breath._

"_I know you're in here come out now I'll find you sooner or later" says Snape_

_  
At that moment she heard Draco come up the stairs. She was so close to crying. She could feel her self want to faint but she wouldn't do that._

"_Snape why are you in Hermione's room" said Draco_  
  
"_Mr. Malfoy I'm her to get Hermione but I don't see her. She must be hiding" says Snape_  
  
"_Leave now and don't come back I'll have Hermione make you a potion to get your senses back" says Draco_


	23. Tears of Sadness

People I havened updated in awhile so here it is.

Disclaimer: won't you people stop pestering me with this. If I owned it I would be in Draco's lap kissing him and updating.

Money: no money is being made.

Snape left there common room and went back to the dungeons.

"Come out Hermione he's gone" said Draco

Hermione get out from under he bed. She felt her knees weaken into she fell down in tears.

"I'm scared Draco" cried Hermione

"Shhhhhhhh Hermione don't cry" said Draco

He grabbed her and sat her on his lap and kissed her. She kissed him back. They parted he put his fingers through her not bushy hair.

"I love you Draco" said Hermione

"I love you too Hermione I want to grow old with you I had an crush on you since first year" said Draco

"I guess I'll start that potion" Hermione said

She started on the potion and gave it to Draco. Draco went down to Snape's office. They had put the potion in a bottle of water.

"A gift from Hermione sir" said Draco

"Bring it here" says Snape

Draco brings Snape the bottle of water. Snape starts to drink it. Draco leaves the room.

With Hermione now

Hermione was sitting on the banister. Suddenly she felt like she was falling down. Someone had pushed her off the banister.


	24. A's note

I'm sorry people I am not going to update again this is the last chapter. You are not going to know what happens to Hermione. You can all thank MalfieMia for having the story canceled I can't take her crap anymore.

A true friend to all the good reviewers,

Paige.


	25. The Parents

I would love to thank all reviewers that review to this poor excuse of a story. If you think otherwise tell me.

"I'll get you out of here fast just need a distraction" Draco whispered to the love of his life.

Lucky for them Harry had limped in after a fight with Blaise. Draco quickly and quietly flung her over his shoulder and walked out. When they were far away he gently put her on the Ground pushing her into the war he walked closer to her managing to sneak his arms around her tiny waist. Just then Draco's dad walked by and stopped to watch them with a smile on his face. Soon Mia and Draco heard two male voices and two female voices they turned around to see there parents. Mia walked up to her dad and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Mike it's are little Mia" said Mia's mother

"Yes, Pheobe it's are little Mia" said Mike

"we have missed so much" they both said in unison.

They cried a bit both hugging Mia to death. They stopped when Pheobe started to ask a question.

"Does Draco know about the marriage to my sweet Mia?"

"Yes, Pheobe I told Draco all about it" said Lucius

Draco was tired of them talking just like Mia tired of it too. They started to kiss deeply. Snaking there arms all over the place finding there destination. With Mia's arms around his neck, and Draco's arms around her waist. They parents watched with tears in there eyes. They could see the love that the two shared. The two looked as if the parents had to pry them off each other.

Ron was walking down the halls when he saw the reuniting parents and kids. He had a thing for Hermione. That is when he found out everything. He had to tell Harry everything he know.

Thank you for reading my new update. Will Ron tell Harry? Will Ron try to brake up Mia and Draco just to have her? Who knows what will happen? I know what happens next. And you will never find out evil laughs. Just kidding you will.


	26. Truth Be Told

Ron quickly ran to the Hospital wing telling Harry everything he know and how he was in love with Mia.

WITH MIA AND DRACO AND THE PARENTS

"You have been bethroed to Draco when you were just little babies by the way you will be moving into a big manor with us. We live next to the Malfoy's" Mike said as he watched the two kissing.

The two felt like jumping up for joy for the both know that they would sneak into each other's bedrooms.

(An: not like that you sick perverted people)

"Ok mom and dad and Draco's parents I can't wait by the way when are we going to be married" said Mia after her long kissing session with Draco I-so-hot-Malfoy.

"We will be leaving now we will see you in a few days for the holiday." Said Pheobe

Draco took Mia back to there room. When they entered the big common room he pushed her on the couch and kissed her deeper then before. He licked her bottom lick forseing her to open her mouth. A song could be heard it was called fall to pieces by Avril Lavigne. He ran his hands down her sides. He only left her soft lips only to breath.

"Dance with me Mia" whispered Draco

He took her hand and slow danced with her his hearth beating slowly. He twirled her a few times. Then Mia's favorite song came on so she started to sing to avril Lavigne's song nobody's home.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go

to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go

to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to

go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah


	27. Wonderful Drance

Draco was memorized by her voice. Now he wanted to see her dance. Mia had good curves and she was not afraid to show them off.

"I heard you sing now I want to she you dance" said Draco as he went to sit down on the couch.

"ok you want to see me move" said Mia"Just let me move some things and change"

Mia moved a few chairs and end tables. She then heard her other favorite song take me away by the same person. Draco was aroused by her dancing. You could see a smirk start forming on his lips. He grabbed her and kissed her. But just as he was about to walk her into the wall the parents came in. They parted there lips and looked at there parents who had come to take them to Mia's manor.

LATER

They walked into the biggest manor ever. Mia and Draco were giving a tour of the house. When there reached Mia's room she opened the door and walked into the biggest room ever.

(an: if you have seen the princess dairies 2 you know that Mia's room is big)

Her walls were painted red and gold. She had a couch with red and gold pillow's as for her bed it had a pretty multi-colored with no bright or too dark of colors. Her mom gave here a remote control and told her to push a button. It opened the biggest Mall that was just for her. They went to the door next to Mia's room it was the guest bedroom. This was Draco's room for when he stayed over.

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry but it is 5:09 nooo not Pm but 5:09 AM. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tired.

(AN)

(AN)

(AN)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Plz don't mind that. Well need update will be longer.


	28. More Dancing

After the tour of the house Mya retreated back to her bedroom to grab her boom box. She was going to go down stairs to practice her dancing and no one was going to disturb her because she had the room for the whole afternoon. Her parents had went out and Draco was up stairs in his room. She put the radio on and the song she liked came on.

She turned the radio up and started to dance a hell of a lot better then when Draco had asked her that one day.

Oh,  
At times I felt like I had lost my self  
Cuz people try to make you someone else  
I had to learn to trust my heart  
So things can change

I came to a point  
Where I can speak my mind  
And not feel  
I'm living in a box  
To keep the girl I am concealed   
Oh  
I finally found the strength so I can  
Leave that all behind

Chorus:  
This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew

This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true

Everybody's got the strength inside  
All it takes is time to realize  
That you and only you  
Can be the one to decide

I can, I will, I know that everything I want  
I can do  
Believing in my self   
Then every wish I make will come true

Oh,  
It took a while to get this far  
But I'm here now

Chorus:  
This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew

This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true

Overcoming all these things  
Here I finally found my wings  
Now I know I'm ready to fly........

Chorus:   
This is my time, to shine  
This is my place to find  
All that I have inside  
I never knew

This is my time to show   
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible  
And dreams come true

Draco was watching her and really loved who she dance then another song came on. As Draco walked up to Mya and took her had and started to slow dance with her.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

"Well I know what the wedding song is going to be Mya" He whispered to her sending shivers down her back.

(AN: I was so going to stop here but made it longer.)

"Well what is it Draco" she whispered back.

"This song. It's perfect I feel like this song was wrote for use as you hear the first verse everything verse it is the perfect song" Draco whispered "I wanna fly looking in your eyes Mya"

Mya then started to his him with passion and love. Soon she was at the wall when 4 people walked into the house.

You will just have till wait till next time enjoy. Oh I know that I have called her Mia but I wanted it to be Mya. And Mia sounds like (me.a) and Mya sounds like (my.a)


	29. An Angel

1Mya turned around to see her parents and Draco's parents walk in she quicky moved away from Draco. She went and hugged them all.

"Mya we know you were snogging Draco but, it's ok you are little angle." said Pheobe

Another song came on. The parents left to let them be alone.

"Dance for me My little angle"said Draco in a husky voice

She started to dance the way she had done before Draco arrived.

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

_Chorus:_  
All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

_Chorus_

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

_Chorus_

Take me away  
Break me away Take me away

Draco clapped his hands and walked up to her and benched her. She was so light that it was easy too. He spun her around a bit before placing her firmly on the ground then he walked her against the wall forcing a kiss on her soft devil red lips. Then he moved his lips down to her neck moving down to her collarbone nipping her a little hard.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Draco snuck into Hermione's bedroom. Laying down nect to her.

"Hey my little sexy babe wake up" he whispered into her ears.

He shook her up.

HAHAHAHA cliffhanger


	30. Draco's question

1I love all off you people. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers.only review I have is from Crookshanks.

Crookshanks: It's my job to keep people on the edge of there seats. -eval luaghs-

on with the story: bty fuck all the bad reviers they are just mad cuz they can't write a story. I don't mind suggestions but plz don't make it too hard on me. Plus I'm all ready sad over a brake up so don't be mean or cold hearted -Crys- He told me that one day when I didn't pick up to the phone. A qute

"That's mean Paige, cold hearted. Fne I'll talk to you online bye"

- Matt

He was shaking her til she woke up. She wasn't waking up so he leaned into to her capturing her lips with his he gave here all his feelings for her in that one kiss. Her eyes fluttered open as he left her soft,red,lusices lips. She pulled him down onto her kissing him with the same passion he gave her.

He had to fight temptation to not pull of her clothes and have some fun. They both wanted each other badly. He would die for her if he had to. He nibbled on her neck slowly moving down to her collarbone.

LATER

He took her to a nice dinner. He wanted to ask her a question. She was wearing a most exclusive gown. It is off one shoulder with lovely beading lightly sprinkling. It was a pretty sky blue. He was wearing a tux. He had a beautiful ring for her. He got down on one knee.

"Mya I love you with all my life please make me the happiest man ever" Draco said.

Mya had tears in her eyes.

"Yes I will" she said.

He grabbed her and spun her in the air. She laughed and giggled. He took her outside and they went for a walk.

Thanks again to reviewers. Please don't be to hard I just been though a brake up and don't need people critizing me. That would be all. By the way sorry it is short but it is a update. I want to ask a question.

Do you want a long chapter every week or short little chapters every day?

Plz do answer my question and enjoy.


	31. A Walk In The Past

1Thank you all.

Exploding toellet: ok thanks for the help but understand that I was kinda cryng so yeah.

Biteme: thanks um person.

Jane Clay Fearing: Thank you

On with the story:

Mya and Draco were walking in a garden. It was all ligt up and looked peaseful. There were roses and everything. Draco had a surprice for when they returned home. He had put roses all over her room. They would rain roses every hour and disapper intil she came back. He loved her moon then the sun and moon. His love would grow more every day. Suddly Mya fell down. A Snake bite her. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. She would not die but merly pass out till she had anouth blood to wake up.

Mya took a trip back to her first year. She saw Malfoy call her mudblood and all the other things. She saw how he got her and her friends in trouble.

Draco's Point of view

He remembered how he said in his first year.

"All three of us".

He wasn't trying to get Hermione in trouble.

Mya's point of view

In 2nd year She remembered how he teased her more. She remembered being half cat.

Draco's point of view

He remembered how he kept teasing her and calling her names. He started to cry. He never wanted to hurt her so much.

Mya's point of view

She saw her punch him and how her and harry used a time turner to go back into time to save buckbeak and Sirus Black. How she hated Malfoy That year.

Draco's point of view

He remembered that punch she gave him. He laughed. He remembered getting buckbeak

in trouble.

Mya's point of view

She was now in 4th year when she dated Victor Crum. She saw her at the dance with him.

Dream...

Hermione was wearing a one shoulder dress. It was blue and had a lot of sparkles on the top and bottom of the dress. She was sitting at a table with her friends talkng. Victor Crum came up to her.

"May I have this dance" he said.

"Sure why not" she said.

He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He started to dance with her. She let her head rest on his shoulder as he danced. When the song ended she went back to her friends.

End of dream...

Draco's point of view

Draco remembered Crum. He hated Crum so much.

Dream...

He was standing in the shadows looking at the golden theo. He watched as Crum walked over to hermione. He saw his lips move and he walked closer just anoth to hear them.

"Sure why not" said Hermione

" My angle is going to dance with Crum" he thought "Wait she will never be mine"

A tear ran down his check. He saw her rest her head on his shoulder and he went back to his room.

End of dream...

Mya's point of view

In 5th year she had to go find the propasy with Harry.

Draco's point of view

Nothing really happened in 5th year for him.

Mya's point of view

6th year was fun she and her friends fought he who must not be named.

Draco's point of view

In 6th year his love grew to much. He couldn't tell her yet but, he couldn't stop the feeling.

No one's point of view

Mya's eyes slowly opened. Draco picked her up and set her on her feet.

"Lets go home" He said.

They went back to the house. They both headed back to there rooms. Trhey both had a good nights sleep thinking about there past and future.

Like it? Hate it? Kinda love it? Kinda hate it?

Wow it's three pages long. Hope you guys love it

it took me a long time to type this chapter

thank you people I mentioned

I need 5 reviews and then I'll post the update.

Thank you...


End file.
